


【尊礼/600fo感谢】Make War Not Love（不负责番外）--肉

by zyc940310



Category: MikoRei - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	

#  
应周防“裸身下跪叫主人你一项都没有完成，那么床上总该随我来”的振振有词，宗像直接呈“大”字型躺倒在床，眼神示意他“请随意享用”——所以我到底是吃错了什么药同意他这么为所欲为——趴伏着被迫抬高腰臀，双手被周防恶趣味的一手钳制在身后，脑袋被另一只手紧紧摁在柔软的枕头上的宗像咬紧牙关承受一波又一波大力猛烈的撞击以及颈部和腰部的酸痛时如是想。  
头部的压迫刚刚消失，“啪”的一声脆响，周防一巴掌重重拍上宗像的臀部，留下清晰的红色掌印：“给我叫出声。”  
命令的语气几乎让宗像冷笑出声，他死守紧咬的牙关，卯足了劲精确地控制后穴的肌肉猛地收缩，得意地听见意料之中的抽气声。  
“不给你来点厉害的你真的不知道自己姓什么。”差点被夹射，惊出一身冷汗的周防咬牙切齿地威胁。  
“宗像礼司，不姓宗像难道姓周防？”宗像语气不能更嘲讽，“阁下本就没多少的脑子已经被精虫啃噬得所剩无几了？”  
拽着宗像的脚踝动作粗暴地把他翻过身来，抓过床头的浴衣腰带把他的手腕紧紧绕在床头，没留下一丝挣扎的缝隙。而后双手虎口插入宗像的膝盖窝，提起双腿到腰部完全悬空的状态，力道大得骨骼交界处咔嚓作响：“期待你能一直嘴硬下去。”

重力的叠加让再次进入宗像的周防深到了一个无法言说的地步，撕裂的疼痛和灭顶的快感灾难般袭来，差一点点就冲破了宗像辛苦坚守已久的防线。后槽牙几乎快被咬碎，宗像便咬住下唇试图通过疼痛保持思维的清晰。而周防并不准备给他这个近乎自残的机会，他腾出一只手，捏住宗像的下颌，通过暴力手段撬开他的牙关，有力的食指和中指准确找到隐藏其中的舌头并夹住。被向外拉扯的舌根让宗像再度回忆起那熟悉的呕吐感，唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角滑下，点点低落在深青色的床单上，留下一个个小小的圆形水渍。嗓子因为压抑声音太久而变得瘙痒嘶哑，而身上的周防似乎也注意到宗像的色变，抓住机会准确地向肠道里凸起的那一点发起进攻。  
“呃...”防线失守的宗像终于发出了自开干以来第一声呻吟，说是呻吟其实不准确，因为那声音并不充满情欲和满足，相反倒是和被捅了一刀的闷哼有点类似——当然，确实是被捅了，一“刀”。  
“呵。”汗水划过周防上下滚动的喉结，可惜被剥夺视力眼前一片模糊的宗像没能感受眼前这人该死的性感，“叫我。”  
“哼，”宗像回答得断断续续，“蠢货。”  
“不见棺材不落泪。”周防也不恼，只是加快了冲刺速度的同时也加大了力度，当然还技术性地提升了精准度。  
“低劣。”闷哼从唇齿无法咬合的宗像齿缝间间歇性漏出，而在听惯了以往送上门来的sub放荡的浪叫后，周防不得不承认这被压抑过滤后的短暂气声简直他妈催情圣器，被宗像湿热紧致的甬道包裹得密不透风的家伙胀得几乎爆炸，却每每在一声声闷哼中再度胀大。

高潮来地畅快淋漓，宗像射在了周防精壮的胸肌上，而周防理所应当地射在了宗像的最深处。惊异于这次的量之大，周防甚至开始怀疑宗像的腹部会不会被自己的精液撑得微微隆起。而他的担心也不无道理，宗像甚至觉得满满当当的粘稠液体几乎涌到了胃里。  
#


End file.
